My Heart
by wickedgrins
Summary: Gail and Holly meet at a party and hit it off right away.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when Gail found herself in the corner of a dark balcony, the only visible light was coming from the moon. She had been lost in her thoughts for the past twenty minutes, when out of nowhere she heard the sound of loud music fill her ears. The balcony had become cascaded with light, sound, and laughter from the now visibly open door. There standing in the doorway was a tall brunette woman with a drink in her hand. Gail couldn't really get a good look because the woman closed the door as she made her way onto the balcony. Once again leaving the light of the moon to keep the balcony lit.

Gail cleared her throat, to let her presence be known.

The woman slightly jumped back and put her hand over her heart.

" You scared me". She said, obviously a little shaken.

"I didn't mean to intrude."

The woman turned around and reached for the door knob. Right when she was about to open the door Gail spoke.

"You don't have to leave," she nearly whispered . The other women almost didn't hear her.

"Are you sure? I can go". she responded.

"Yes, I'm sure."Gail replied. Taking a sip of her drink.

The woman sat down in the other vacant chair and placed her drink on the small table that sat between them.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until Gail broke the ice.

"Gail Peck." She said, putting her drink down on the table so she could shake the other woman's hand.

Gail wasn't really one for introductions, hell she wasn't one to make conversation with strangers. Unless it was for work that is. There was something about this woman that had Gail wanting to know who she was, and where she came from.

"H-Holly Stewart." she shot back, grabbing the woman's hand and shaking it firmly.

"So...what brings you out here? the blonde asked.

"Ugh, I don't really do big parties" The brunette responded.

"Amen to that." the blonde retorted. Lifting her drink to her lips and taking another sip.

Gail had never seen Holly before, and once her eyes adjusted to the lightly lit space she saw just how beautiful was. She couldn't help but ask questions.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new this part of the city?" Gail asked, turning her body towards Holly so she could give her full attention to the woman sitting to her side.

Holly paused for a few seconds before responding.

"I'm actually from Vancouver. They offered me a job here and I couldn't say no."

"What job is that?" Gail replied

"I'm a forensic pathologist."

"Wait." Gail said, pausing momentarily.

"You're the new pathologist everyone's been talking about. You're replacing Dr. Kenard, he's retiring next week, right?"

"Yeah, you know Dr. Kenard?" Holly asked a little confused.

"Of course, I see him almost on a daily basis. We kind of work together." she answered

"Are you a pathologist too?" The brunette asked, taking a drink from her cup.

Gail definitely caught Holly's attention. Holly had to know more about this beautiful woman sitting next to her. She had never actually seen a woman quite as beautiful. She couldn't help but look at every inch of Gail's face. Her sapphire blue eyes, her plump red lips and the smile behind them. This woman was gorgeous, there was no denying that.

"Hello". Gail said, waving her hand in front of Holly's face. "You still there?"

Huh? The brunette said breaking from her trance. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Gail smiled.

"I was saying I know Dr. Kenard. He works on a lot of cases with us. I am a police officer at fifteen division, so when there's a dead body, Dr. Kenard is the one we call." The blonde paused for a second. "Where did you go just then?" she asked, pointing to her head.

"The truth?" Holly replied.

Was Holly really about to spill her guts, was she really going to tell her she was lost in her beauty.

Gail simply nodded waiting for her answer.

Yes, It looks like that's exactly what Holly would be doing. Holly paused momentarily and the proceeded to answer Gail's question.

"I was just admiring your beauty. She said bashfully

Gail started to blush and became a little flustered. This was very obvious to Holly and she felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Holly said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable, just a little cut off guard. No one has every really been that up front with me before. Except my parents. Everyone else runs around afraid to speak to me. They call me the ice princess." Gail responded.

"That's terrible. Why would they call you that?" Holly asked slightly stunned.

"The truth?" Gail said, taking a page from Holly's book.

"The truth". Holly repeated.

"Well, I'm very closed off, and I have a hard time telling people how I feel, unless it involves me telling them how annoyed I am. I'm very loyal person, but I tend to run away when I get scared. I try to create an emergency situation to get out of the things that scare me the most." The blonde paused and then continued. "What's weird is... I have a hard time trusting people and I know that I literally just met you like five minutes ago, but I'm sitting here talking to you about things I wouldn't normally talk about to anyone. Not even my brother. Is that weird?" The blonde asked.

Holly answered with a smile.

"Not at all."

"Is it weird that I think we can be really good friends?" Holly asked, biting her bottom lip.

Gail looked down at Holly's lips and back up to her eyes, she had never been so attracted to anyone like this before. Holly was something else. Gail wasn't one for labels. She knew sexuality was fluid, and she's always found men and woman both equally attractive. But this attraction to Holly was so different from any attraction to anyone she's ever been with. She couldn't stop looking at her lips, wishing she could kiss them.

"No, it's not weird" the blonde finally spat out

The brunette spoke again. "What brings you here officer Peck, was it?"

"Yes, do you know Lucy?"

"Yeah, she invited me . Why?" Holly questioned.

"She's my exboyfriend's foster sister. My ex Nick and I are still really good friends. I mean we have to be, we work together." The blonde said. "Well, she invited me and set me up on a blind date. Let's just say the guy's an idiot, and I'm sitting out here now." The blonde finished her drink and set it on the table.

"Ah!" was all the brunette managed to get out of her mouth.

All Holly wanted to do at this point was kiss Gail. She wondered if Gail felt the same way.

Gail stood up and grabbed her empty cup.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The blonde asked

"Yes!" Holly answered, a little to excitedly

Holly stood up grabbing her drink in hand and followed Gail back into Lucy's house. Once they said goodbye to Lucy they made their way outside. It was a lot colder than she rembered. Gail realized that they had both been drinking so they couldn't drive.

"We have to call a Taxi," the blonde retorted.

Actually, I live a few houses down. We can hang out there if you'd like." The brunette stated.

"That would be cool." Gail answered back

They started walking down the street in silence. The made their way into Holly's home.

Holly removed her shoes at the front door, giving Gail the okay to do the same.

"Wow, your house is beautiful" The blonde said, looking around at the pictures on the walls. She made her way to the bookshelves. One book shelf was purely for books, while the other had DVDs, and Blue Rays. Gail noticed the Harry Potter book series and movie series sitting on these shelves. Oh God, she thought to herself. This woman is a giant nerd. Gail let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked the blonde, making her way over to Gail with a two drnks in hand.

"Huh? Oh, did I laugh out loud?" The Blonde asked, takinhg one of the glasses in her hand.

"Yeah, You did." The brunette said with a smile. "What was so funny?" She asked again.

"You have the Harry Potter series, and I thought to myself you must be a nerd. I too have the Harry Potter series, so I guess we are both nerds."

"Hey!" Holly said pushing Gail's shoulder gently with hers. "Speak for yourself." She laughed

Gail laughed too. This woman was definitely something else.

Holly lead Gail over to the couch to sit down. Holly told Gail all about Vancouver, growing up with four sisters, coming out to her parents, and the struggle she had throughout high school. Gail told her about her jerk brother Steve, her anal retentive mother, and her strict father. She talked about growing up as a Peck, and what it meant to be one. She spoke to Holly about being a cop, and Holly spoke to Gail about being a pathologist. They sat quietly for a second, when Gail spoke again.

"Holly?" she asked softly.

Holly turned to look at Gail. "Yeah?"

"I've been sitting here next to you and all I can think about is kissing you." She said, slightly embarrassed

"Gail?". Holly questioned back.

"I've been sitting here thinking the same thing, I'm just so sexy." The brunette joked.

Gail threw herself toward Holly and began tickling her sides, laughing at Holly's joke. Holly was able to flip their position on the couch pinning Gail's hands above her head. They both became quiet fast and then Holly lowered her face to Gail's, their lips were just centimeters apart. Gail closed the gap. The began kissing, it was extremely slow but full of lust. Gail ran her tongue on along Holly's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Holly granted right away. The kiss became more heated, their hands began to wander over each others body. Holly was making Gail extremely wet, the way Holly touched Gail was like no other. She wanted this woman, no she needed this woman. All of a sudden Holly pulled away and gail whimpered, upset about the lost contact.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, out of breath.

"I need to know if you want to me to stop" Holly said shakily.

"I don't want you to stop." The blonde said biting her bottom lip.

This time Holly Kissed Gail. She broke the kiss a second time for a second.

"Bedroom now!"

Gail and Holly made their way into Holly's bedroom, ripping each others clothes off in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

When they made it to the bedroom, Gail and Holly were almost entirely naked. The only thing left to remove was their underwear. The back of Holly's knees hit the edge of the mattress causing her to fall back into a sitting position. Gail took this as her cue to climb on top of Holly, straddling her. She began to grind against the brunette as she deepened the kiss. Holly couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth. Gail pushed Holly back until she was laying across the bed. She then made her way down Holly's body, putting her left nipple in her mouth while palming her right breast.

"Fuck me", Holly pleaded.

Gail released Holly's nipple from her mouth and kissed her way down Holly's stomach. Once Gail reached the brunettes underwear she hooked her fingers into them and pulled them down slowly. Once the underwear were removed, she began kissing Holly's inner thighs making her way down to Holly's center. Gail placed her mouth on Holly's swollen clit, and began making circles with her tongue.

"Fuck"! Holly screamed. "Don't stop"!

Holly ran her fingers though Gail's short hair, holding her head in place.

She tried to stifle her moan when Gail decided to add two fingers into the mix. She pumped in and out with her fingers while continuing to lick and suck Holly's clit. Gail could feel Holly's walls clamping down on her fingers, she began to lick faster and pump harder. Holly gripped the sheets and curled her toes as she was about to come

"Fuck", the brunette let out.

Gail made her way up back up to Holly, still pumping her fingers in and out. She kissed the brunette, sending her over the edge. Gail kept her fingers inside Holly while she let her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh my God". Holly managed to breathe out.

Gail removed her fingers and put them into her mouth. Licking and sucking on them, turning Holly on all over again.

"Your turned", Holly said as she flipped the blonde and straddled her.

Gail knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge, her panties were soaked.

Holly pulled down Gail's underwear and wasted no time.

She ran her fingers through her slick folds and began making circles on her clit.

"Jesus"! Gail spat out. "Faster"!

Holly started to go faster and then stopped.

"Please"! The blonde whimpered.

Holly shoved two fingers inside of Gail causing the blondes hips to buck up. Holly could already feel Gail's walls clenching down on her fingers, so she put her mouth on her clit and licked slow circles as she pumped faster, sending the blonde over the edge.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming"! The blonde screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

Holly kept pumping her fingers, sending Gail over the edge a second time.

"Fuck!" Gail screamed.

Holly removed her fingers and laid right next to Gail on the bed. They both laid there trying to steady their breathing.

"I've never come that fast before". The blonde admitted

Holly turned to look at Gail and smiled.

Holly remembered Gail mentioning ex-boyfriends so she assumed Gail was straight. After what just happened tonight, she knew this wasn't Gail's first time with a woman.

"You've done this before haven't you?". The brunette asked.

"What do you mean? The blonde asked back

"I'm not the first woman, am I"? Holly asked.

"No." she answered, trying to hide her smile.

"You're far to good for it to be the first time". The brunette confessed.

" So I've been told". Gail said jokingly.

"Don't let that get to your head",the brunette laughed, playfully pushing Gail's shoulder.

They both laid side by side, as they spoke about any and everything. After a while both women fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning Gail woke up in bed alone still naked from the night before. She wrapped herself in the brunette's sheets so she could look for her clothes. She couldn't find them anywhere, she looked in the hallway and the living room. She made her way back into the bedroom where she found Holly exiting the bathroom.

'Hey". The brunette said softly.

"Hey". Gail replied back. "Have you seen my clothes"? She asked.

"Yeah, I set them on the counter in the restroom". She replied. "Go on in".

Gail walked into the restroom closing the door behind her. She found her clothes folded on the counter top like Holly said. When she looked into the mirror she saw just how major her sex hair was. She turned on the faucet running her fingers through the water until it was warm. She wet her hands completely, and ran them through her hair, trying to tame it as much as possible. She then grabbed the tube of toothpaste and brushed her teeth with her finger. She peed quickly, washed her hands and exited the bathroom. As she made her way out of the bedroom she spotted Holly in the kitchen making coffee. It was always awkward waking up after a one night stand, but with Holly it wasn't so awkward. There was this connection with Holly, she was different. Gail began to over think like she always did and began to panic

"Would you like some coffee"? Holly called out.

"Ugh, I would love to but I need to get home, shower, and get ready for my shift". The blonde answered.

Gail lied, she was off today, but she was finding her emergency exit.

"Okay, let me walk you out." The brunette said as she began to walk towards Gail.

They made their way to the front door.

"It was great meeting you". Holly said softly. I'll probably be seeing you around, I start work tomorrow."

" Alright , I'll see you around". Gail managed to say as she made her way back to Lucy's house so she could pick up her car.

Gail forgot Holly would be working with her, she hoped things wouldn't get too awkward at work.

She probably wouldn't be able to look at Holly without imaging what she looked like naked underneath her.

.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Holly and Gail had their one night stand.

Gail and Nick were patrolling when they got a call about a possible homicide.

When Nick and Gail arrived at the crime scene.

"Shit", she cursed.

"What"? Nick responded.

"N-Nothing", Gail answered shaking her head.

"Okay"? Nick shot back, extremely confused.

Gail had realized she would be seeing Holly and her heart began beating hard against her chest. She never stopped thinking about that night when they met at Lucy's party. She wanted so badly to kiss Holly again, fuck her again.

Gail was knocked out of her day dream when car came to a stop. She removed her seatbelt and stepped out the squad car, and followed Nick into the crime scene.

"Why did they have to die in the woods"? Gail groaned.

"I don't really think they had a choice". Nick snickered.

They continued walking in silence until they saw a tall brunette woman standing over the dead body.

"Hey"! Holly said, with a lopsided smile.

"Hey". Gail and Nick both responded.

"Anything on John Doe"? Gail asked.

"Name, Kyle Jamison. He's 29. " Detective Nash chimed in.

Nick and Gail both turned their heads, surprised by Traci's sudden appearance.

"A hiker stumbled upon his body, and she's pretty shaken up. McNally is taking her statement right now". She finished.

"Well, I can tell you this was no accident." The Doctor spoke. "I won't know anything else until he's on my slab ".

"Okay" once the rest of our team finishes analyzing the crime scene we can send him your way." Traci answered.

Traci walked away to report her finding to Swarek.

"Peck"! The sound screeched, through her radio. "Swarek wants you to report to the morgue until further notice, and call us when the Dr. Stewart finds something".

"And Nick." the radio screeched again. "We need you back at the station, ride back with McNally".

When Gail made it to the morgue, the brunette was already standing over the dead body, preforming the autopsy.

"Hey lunchbox". Gail greeted her nervously.

"Hey" the brunette drug out.

"Lunchbox?" she asked puzzled.

Gail chucked pointing at the bag that sat on the brunettes desk.

"Ahh". The brunette said smiling

"Anything yet"? The blonde asked.

"I noticed he had bruises on his abdomen and on his wrists. I think he was tied to a chair and tortured." she said, grabbing the victims hand. "Look at his fingernails. He's missing four. They pulled them off with some kind of tool, my guess is a pair of plyers. Also, he has cigar burns along his forearms". She said turning his arm around to show the blonde. "And for the answer we've all been waiting for. The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head. You would be looking for something like a baseball bat or golf club".

"Thank you" the blonde replied, as she pulled out her phone.

She called Traci and told her everything the doctor said. Traci, told Gail to make her way back to the station.

"I'm guess I'm going". The blonde said.

Holly was washing drying off her hands and tuned to Gail, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Are we going to pretend that this never happened"? Holly shot back.

Gail was taken aback. She wasn't expecting Holly to say anything.

"Is that what you want"? Gail answered.

"I don't know... being around you is going to be really hard. I know that I don't really know you, but I feel like I do at the same time. I don't usually open up to people and I opened up to you. That's rare for me. There is something between us I can feel it. It was really hard being professional with you today, because all I wanted to do was jump your bones." Holly confessed.

"I-I". The brunette was cut off by Gail's lips.

Gail kissed the woman hard, she felt the exact same way. It was really hard for her to remain professional today, she kept imaging Holly in nothing but her lab coat. If Gail was being honest with herself, every day after her and Holly hooked up she kept imaging different ways they could run into each other, where they would fuck and how many times they would do so. Holly made Gail feel something different during that one night stand. Something Gail never felt before.

Gail broke the kiss.

"You just had to stop talking". She said out of breath.

I won't say another word" . Holly answered.

As they kissed again.

Gail broke the kiss again. "I have to go back to the station, or I'll loose my job". She said out of breath.

"Wait! Can I have your number"? Holly asked shyly.

"Sure", the blonde answered.

Holly handed Gail her phone so she could input her number. Holly heard Gail's phone go off and she knew she sent herself a message so she could have her number as well. Gail smiled and handed the phone back to Holly.

"I'll talk to you later officer", Holly said with a wink.

"Later Lunchbox". Gail said walking out of the morgue.

Gail couldn't stop smiling all the way to the station.

"Are you okay Peck"? Chloe asked

"Huh"? Gail answered.

"You're smiling". Chloe stated.

"Is it a fucking crime to smile Price"! Gail answered sarcastically.

"No, it's just I've never seen you smile before". Chloe responded.

"And it will be the last, because every time I see you, I want to shoot myself in the face". Gail said coldy.

Gail knew she she be nicer to Chloe, but there was just something about this woman that got under her skin. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin this day for her. Not even Andy could ruin her day. She was far to high from the kiss she received at the morgue. Gail had three hours left until shift was over. So she was going to take her time doing paper work, that way by the time she finished her shift would be finished too. All she wanted to do was get home and wait to hear from Holly.


End file.
